User blog:Fire Stingray 2017/The FEAST Saga: Retcon List
This list contains a series of drastic, minor and important changes in terms of story, characters and lore of the series through three years. *Canon series: Two titles. *Spin-off series: Four titles. *Total: Six titles. *Protagonist change: Instead of Sienna Travers, Blake Snider becomes the main protagonist. *Changes design-wise and general roles for some. *Moral Relativism still present. *Color theme still present. *Feast of the Black Strings becomes The Feast of Black Strings. *Black Strings Carnival: Last Song becomes Black Strings Carnival: The Last Song. *The FEAST Saga - Music Road becomes The FEAST Saga - Rise of the Machines. *The Fight it Out! series become Ties of Battle. *2nd Sign becomes The Final Act. Portable/Mobile ports subtitles are still Z Edition y ZZ Edition. *The Arcana Warriors is a separate series, but cross overs with them in terms of story and motifs. *Mystery of the Galia Kingdom is the only title unchanged. *Geminia as a concept does not exist. -Story Order- 1.- The Feast of Black Strings (2014) List of changes: *Central Focus is on Blake and the Band. *Sienna now is the fourth protagonist and a more serious character, Blake’s rival. *Lakia’s character deleted completely. *Lars Jagger, Francine Travers were added to the first game. *Three new NPCs: Audrey Mabel Tereshkova, Ezio Carter and Violetta Kido are Sienna’s friends in School. *Rose and Jonathan are Playable characters outside of the robot battles. *Ron Sampson revealed that he is evil for the same reason as his daughter Eliza, White Void. *All Horsemen have Robots. *The final Battle is set with the band with the assistance of Roger, Ameth, Sebastian, Sienna and Lars against Eliza and the Comet. *Eliza remains as the unseen antagonist until the finale. 2.- Black Strings Carnival: The Last Song (2015) List of Changes: *The base story stays the same. *Ophelia’s character deleted completely *Only Rose joins the Band, While Sienna, Mildred, Shawn, Jonathan, Martha, Francine and Lars Join FEAST. *Irma Sierra, Ophelia “Ofelia” White were added to the second game. *Possessed characters are now because of White Void and not the Board of Directors. *Ballerina is the final boss instead of Mondo, who observes the events. *The result is the same, the “heroes” still lose. Genesis due to retcon doesn’t appear, her debut will be on Mystery of the Galia Kingdom. *Cadenza's origins and past history changed, but her current history remains the same. Her full name is Cadenza Alicia Belladonna (Born: Cadenza Alicia Snider), being instead of the dark side and/or daughter of Sienna, she is daughter of Blake and Rose, derived from the original Alicia. *Lucas White joins Sienna’s group. *In the other hand Harmony Albain and Leonard Travers remain the same. The other being born in late 2017. *Eliza’s sentence is at least five years, same as Aurelius. Instead of the ten-year sentence. *The character of Rock Donovan Snider was originally planned for being an identical character, but was eventually changed to being alive. *Melody’s story is coherent and makes sense. *Brent is Jonathan’s father in the canon. *The Time travelling is reduced to three episodes in the special Path. *Jazz Chapter: WONDERLAND remains similar. 3.- The FEAST Saga - Rise of the Machines (2014-2015) Changes list: *First game in the retcon which Sienna is the main protagonist. *Shade Prism 2 is more prominent. *Characters of the sequel appear before the game beforehand. *Same base story. *Melissa West, Eliza’s mother appears in flashbacks. *The fight of Letizia is the thirteenth and not the fourteenth because one more boss was added (Deus Ex Machina now fights with its two forms), it is still the sub-boss, since the final boss has two phases. 4.- The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle / Z Edition (2015-2016) Changes list: *Blake returns to be the protagonist. *Mondo replaces Genesis as the Arcana Invader. *Character Roster down to 50 instead of 54. *Robot amount decreased. *NPC amount decreased to the major ones. *Snow the Ballerina is the one who guides Adel. *Same base story, retained 80% of the concept. *Endings are in illustrations, like BlazBlue. 5.- The FEAST Saga - Mystery of the Galia Kingdom (2016) Changes list: *This concept is the least changed since the retcon. *Instead of seventeen bosses, they are just twelve. *This game marks the Playable debut of Genesis and Joker. *Letizia added as a Playable character, same case with Deus Ex Machina. *Emilia Tremaine has other story role. *The only game without vocal Musical Interventions. 6.- The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act- / ZZ Edition (2016-2017) Changes list: *Antagonist group is the same, now with Rupert Ark, Tabitha and Anonym joining the Villains. *Character list reduced from 58 to 55. *Robot unit amount decreased. *NPC’s reduced to the more important ones. *The four Guests are Dynamo and Alexa from Dream Revolution, Lancelot from Re: Vengeance and Aylen Faith from Blood and Poison. All but Alexa are playable, but the latter is an Assist. Before it was Emily, among others. *The main couple has changed, now is Blake and Rose just like in canon. This is prominent in ZZ Edition where they are a team with their daughter Cadenza. *Cadenza as a character no longer turns insane, but stoic instead. *Rain and Jam Winchester changed completely, switching places. *Rain is now Leon’s veteran Manager instead of his cyborg lover. *Geoffrey Bell, Brutus and Mr. K were deleted completely, but referenced in manual. *Alto's origins are altered, instead of being a human, has doll-like joints. *Allegro wins prominence. *Cadenza and Genesis lost their protagonists status, same as Sienna but in a minor grade. *Nemesis Install is now just an upgraded armor and Blake has a different and unique variation to the Travers-Sampson Siblings. (Before, Sienna just transformed) *Leon Mercury, Alto, Rain, Camilla, Beltran, Arc, Tabitha, Allegro and Rhyme are the only new characters to debut in this game. **Darryl's case is special, she debuted a month later in Leap to the Top!, but she appeared as a boss in Story Mode. *Story now returns the classical order instead of three parallel stories. Something shorter, but the characters gain prominence. *A new character named "Tabitha" is introduced. *Claudius is just an NPC like Guilty Gear’s Chronus. *Anthem is as strong as first conceptualized, but can be destroyed and the world doesn't end affected, but timelines will be. *The final battle is still won by Anthem due to the heroes being tired, but the ending is somewhat more joyful despite some losses. *Blake was possessed by Rhyme instead of being a clone and the victim of the kiss is Rose. *Jonathan pilots Ragnarök by default. *Mighty is now Supreme, while Revolution remains. *Story was changed, remaining only 55% of the concept. Category:Blog posts